Nightmare
by luxiu90
Summary: [LUMIN/XIUHAN] "Minseok maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti hatimu"/"Kau bukan hanya mebyakiti hatiku Lu, tapi kau juga telah menghancurkannya."/ Ketika kau membenci tidurmu, karena disanalah kau bisa mengalami mimpi terburukmu. /Lu&Min Love story/


**NIGHTMARE **

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang nyaman. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Luhan baru saja pulang dari kantornya, setelah seharian ini ia berada di depan computer mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh boss-nya akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya. Bahkan beberapa menit setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, Luhan langsung terlelap begitu saja, tanpa membersihkan badannya, bahkan ia tidak mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Hari ini adalah hari ke-365 Luhan tidak memperdulikan kebersihan badannya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah tirai kamar Luhan, membangunkan Luhan dari tidur malamnya yang bisa dibilang tidak nyenyak. Mimpi itu muncul lagi—tidak mimpi itu selalu muncul ketika Luhan terlelap. Membuatnya tidak nyenyak saat malam hari, dan tidak bersemangat ketika ia harus bangun. Karena mimpi itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Walaupun Luhan sudah berusaha untuk memikirkan hal-hal indah sebelum ia terlelap, tapi mimpi itu selalu datang menghantuinya.

.

Luhan berusaha untuk membuka matanya, menyesuaikan pupilnya terhadap sinar yang diterima oleh matanya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Lalu ia menuju ke kamar mandi—tentu saja untuk mandi, karena jam 8 nanti ia sudah harus ada di kantornya untuk menegrjakan tugas-tugasnya lagi. Setelah ia selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian kantornya, ia langsung keluar apartmentnya tanpa sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari ke-366 Luhan berangkat berkerja tanpa sarapan.

.

.

.

Biasanya Luhan pergi ke kantornya menggunakan mobil pribadinya, mobil yang penuh dengan kenangan masa lalunya. Namun, kini Luhan harus pergi ke kantornya menggunakan bus, karena semalam mobil Luhan mogok ketika ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang kantornya dan sekarang berada di bengkel dekat dengan kantor dimana Luhan berkerja.

Jarak antara gedung apartment Luhan dengan bus stop tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 5 menit jika berjalan kaki. Karena tadi Luhan tidak sarapan, sekarang perutnya sudah berbunyi, meminta untuk diisi. Luhan menyesal tidak sarapan. Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke café yang dulu sering ia datangi. Bahkan hampir setiap hari Luhan datang ke café itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang pegawai di café itu.

Luhan sudah berada di depan café yang hampir semua interiornya berwarnya peach. Sebenarnya café ini terlalu manis untuk ia datangi, semua interiornya berbau wanita. Dengan kursi dan meja berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna peach yang menghiasi kursi, dinding dengan warnya peach dan banyak sekali foto dengan frame berwarna putih atau pink. Lantai kayu berwarna cokelat muda yang dihiasi dengan hiasan batu-batu berwarna lembut yang menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Aroma strawberry yang selalu tercium, tapi tidak menyengat sehingga menambah aroma manis ruangan ini. Serta dentingan piano yang mengalun indah melewati 2 speaker yang ada di café ini. Café ini benar-benar nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat atupun pasangan. Walau kebanyakan yang datang kesini ada gadis-gadis sekolah yang datang bersama teman-temannya hanya untuk bercerita.

.

Luhan duduk disalah satu meja yang dulu sering ia tempati. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari interiornya, hanya ada perubahan-perubahan kecil di hiasan dindingnya. Salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan memberikan menu kepada Luhan. Tanpa Luhan melihat menu, Luhan memesan baked spaghetti yang dulu sering ia pesan, dan untuk minumnya ia memesan iced Americano, walaupun hari masih pagi tapi Luhan tidak memperdulikannya.

Luhan menunggu pesanannya dengan sabar, walaupun di depannya ada sebuah Koran yang terbentang, Luhan tidak membacanya, Luhan hanya membukanya dan pikirannya entah berada dimana. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang pelayan membawakan pesananya, menaruhnya hati-hati di atas meja. Luhan mengenali wajah itu, wajah yang dulu selalu dilihatnya. Wajah yang sangat ia hapal. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang bagi kebanyakan orang manis, tapi bagi Luhan senyuman orang itu mengerikan.

"Luhan hyung?" Tanya pelayan itu ketika melihat wajah Luhan. Senyuman pemuda bertambah lebar ketika Luhan membalas sapaan pemuda yang ber-name tag Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol menarik kursi yang ada di seberang Luhan. Mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai menanyakan kabar Luhan. Chanyeol tidak takut jika manager café itu memergokinya tidak berkerja, karena manager café itu ada kekasihnya—Kris.

"Tumben sekali hyung datang kesini lagi? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat hyung datang kesini." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sibuk, di kantor banyak sekali tugas yang harus di lakukan." Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menanyakan kabar orang yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran dan mimpinya. Tapi Luhan takut, takut jika jawaban Chanyeol membuat hatinya bertambah sakit.

Chanyeol dan Luhan mengobrol hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, waktunya Luhan untuk berangkat ke kantor jika ia tidak mau terlambat. Luhan berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan berjanji untuk sering-sering mengunjunginya lagi. Chanyeol berkata, ia masih memiliki banyak cerita yang ingin diceritakannya ke Luhan. Dan perasaan Luhan berkata, bahwa cerita itu bersangkutan dengan Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Luhan selalu datang ke café tempat Chanyeol berkerja, menghabiskan paginya dengan meminum segelas kopi dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Luhan juga sudah berkenalan dengan Kris. Bahkan mereka bertiga sering pergi bersama-sama jika mereka sedang libur. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang Minseok, Chanyeol selalu menghindari topic itu jika Kris menyebut nama Minseok. Kris tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Minseok, sedangkan Chanyeol, iatau segalanya tentang Minseok dan Luhan. Karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengenalkan Minseok kepada Luhan.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kris sedang bersantai di café Kris. Pengunjung di café hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh sambil meminum kopi atau cokelat panas, karena diluar sedang hujan sangat deras. Mereka bertiga sedang asik mengobrol,hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang. Orang itu menghampiri meja mereka, dan langsung menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Kris.

"oh, Sehuna… sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Apakah kalian tidak mendengar bel pintu kalian berbunyi tadi?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan kami Sehuna, untuk apa kau kesini? Kau mau memesan apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menyuruh Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada diseberang Luhan.

"Aku sedang menunggu hyung berbelanja ditoko depan, dan nanti hyung akan datang kesini. Oya, Aku memesan hot chocolate dan iced Americano." Jawab Sehun.

Iced Americano. Luhan sangat familiar dengan minuman itu. Minseok sangat suka meminumnya, walaupun cuaca sedang dingin, Minseok akan selalu memesan iced Americano.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkannya khusus untuk kalian, kalian mengobrol saja dulu." Jawab Kris sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sehun membuka jaketnya yang basah terkena air hujan, berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk pada pegawai dan menjemur jaketnya disana. Sehun seakan sudah seperti pemilik café ini, tidak perlu izin untuk memasuki ruang ganti staff.

"Chanyeol-ah, siapa pemuda itu? Apakah dia pegawai di café ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"oh, dia.. dia adalah sepupu Kris hyung, jadi dia bisa sesukanya memasuki ruang ganti staff." Jawab Chanyeol. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau bukan, tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat gugup, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Kris dan Sehun datang bersamaan. Sehun sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan Kris datang membawa minuman yang sudah dipesan Sehun tadi.

"oh ya, Luhan perkenalkan ini Sehun, dia adalah sepupuku. Dan Sehun, ini Luhan salah satu pelanggan café ini dan dia adalah teman Chanyeol." Ucap Kris.

Luhan dan Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu dengan Sehun. Perasaan Luhan tidak enak, tapi Luhan tidak tau mengapa.

.

Saat sedang asik mengobrol, bel pintu berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Luhan tidak memperdulikan orang yang masuk itu, karena Luhan memunggungi pintu. Tapi Luhan tau orang itu akan datang kemeja mereka, karena ketika orang itu masuk Sehun langsung memanggilnya, menyuruhnya datang ke meja mereka.

Orang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi sudah berada tepat samping Sehun. Orang itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. Menarik kursi yang masih kosong kesebelah Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat, begitu juga dengan mata pemuda yang tadi mencium pipi Sehun. Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tenggorokkannya kering. Pemuda yang selalu ada di pikiran Luhan, kini ada di depan matanya, ada didekatnya. Bahkan Luhan masih bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Ya, orang itu adalah Minseok. Minseok yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya. Minseok yang dulu selalu menemaninya. Minseok yang dulu selalu menciumnya. Minseok yang dulu selalu menggenggam tangannya. Minseok yang dulu selalu mencintainya. Kini bukan Luhan yang Minseok cintai,bukan Luhan yang selalu Minseok cium, bahkan sekarang bukan jari-jarinya yang ada diantara jari-jari Minseok.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sehun membetulkan syal yang ada di leher Minseok, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kering yang dibawanya tadi, menggenggam tangan Minseok yang dingin. Dan Luhan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun memeluk tubuh Minseok, ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Minseok. Hanya kecupan ringan, hanya kecupan ringan seperti Minseok menciumnya dulu.

.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi kaku, hanya Kris dan Sehun saja yang mengobrol. Luhan, Minseok, dan Chanyeol hanya diam, mereka tidak tau apa yang mau mereka bicarakan. Luhan hanya menatap kosong kearah cangkirnya yang telah kosong, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Minseok berpura-pura mendengarkan percakapan kekasih mereka.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika kita pulang saja? Aku ingin sekali berganti pakaian. Pakaian ini sudah tidak nyaman." Ucap Minseok sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah hyung, aku menghabiskan minumanku dulu ya. Kau juga, habiskanlah Americano mu dulu, baru setelah itu kita pulang." Jawab Sehun sambil meminum sisa cokelat yang ada di cangkirnya.

Luhan tau alasan Minseok ingin segera pulang, Minseok tidak ingin melihatnya, Minseok tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya. Minseok tidak ingin melihat orang yang pernah menghilangkan senyumannya. Dan Luhan, Luhan tidak ingen menghancurkan hati Minseok untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan tidak ingin menghapus senyum Minseok kali ini. Minseok telah bahagia, senyum Minseok telah kembali. Senyum yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, senyum yang membuat Luhan sesaat melupakan pekerjaannya. Kini senyuman Minseok bukan untuknya lagi, dan Luhan baru menyadari Minseok terlalu berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur Seoul, Luhan memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Karena hari sudah terlalu sore, ia tidak mau terlalu malam di café. Dengan payung ditangannya, Luhan berjalan dengan santai melewati jalanan yang lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa bus dan mobil yang lewat. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan, mereka lebih memilih meneduh di café atau restaurant terdekat. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, ketika hujan mulai melebat. Luhan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartmentnya dan menghangankan badannya. Namun langkah Luhan terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. Badan orang itu telah basah kuyup karena pohon itu tidak dapat melindunginya dari hujan dan angin. Luhan mengenali orang itu. Luhan menghampiri orang itu dan memayunginya, agar orang itu tidak terkena air hujan lagi. Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memayunginya. Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Minseok—orang yang ditolongnya, dan Minseok membalas senyum Luhan. Bibir Minseok telah memutih dan menggigil menandakan bahwa Minseok telah lama ada di bawah pohon itu. Jaket yang dikenakannya telah basah, dan Luhan yakin sekali baju yang dikenakan Minseok juga sudah basah.

Luhan mengajak Minseok ke apartmentnya, karena apartment Luhan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Mereka tidak tau apa yang harus mereka katakan, mereka tidak tau bagaimana cara memulai percakapan ini. Luhan hanya menatap lurus sambil sesekali melirik Minseok yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di apartment Luhan, Luhan menyuruh Minseok untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan Luhan mengambilkan bajunya untuk Minseok pakai. Luhan memberikan baju yang dulu Minseok sukai. Minseok sangat menyukainya ketika Luhan memakai baju itu. Minseok hanya bisa menatap Luhan, ketika melihat baju itu yang Luhan pilihkan untuknya. Minseok menerima baju itu dan segera memakainya. Setelah badan Minseok bersih dan tidak terlalu dingin, Minseok berjalan menuju dapur sedangkan Luhan mengganti pakaiannya. Minseok berjalan menuju dapur, berencana untuk membuat kopi panas untuk mereka berdua. Minseok kembali teringat ketika dulu mereka masih bersama. Ketika Minseok sedang libur, ia selalu membuat kopi dan pancake untuk sarapan mereka. Dan Luhan akan menghampirinya sambil memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Sambil sesekali menciumi pipi Minseok. Luhan menyukai aroma tubuh Minseok, Luhan selalu tenang ketika ia ada di dekat Minseok, ketika ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Minseok.

Kedatangan Luhan menyadarkan Minseok. Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan dan memberikan secangkir kopi panas. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan dengan tenang. Mereka masih diam, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Minseok menyesap kopinya perlahan, menikmati panasnya air yang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Luhan, Luhan hanya memegang cangkirnya dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Minseok. Menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya, Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sepasang manik mata yang sangat dirindukannya sedang menatapnya intense.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Minseok.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya…." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena ia tidak mau merusak suasana nyaman yang sedang menyelimuti mereka.

"Apakah kau memikirkan masalalu kita?" Tanya Minseok tanpa sedikitpun rasa gugup.

"Ah… ehmm…. i… iya, aku sedang memikirkan dulu ketika kau selalu membuatkan kopi untukku. Ketika aku berkata bahwa aku sudah bosan selalu meminum kopi buatanmu, tapi kau mengacuhkannya dan selalu membuatkannya lagi untukku…" Luhan tersenyum membayangkan mereka dulu. Ketika Luhan berkata seperti itu dan Minseok akan memberikannya kopi yang rasanya asin, karena Minseok sengaja menambahkan garam untuk balas dendam.

Namun Minseok hanya menatap Luhan, tanpa senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Luhan langsung terdiam ketika tau Minseok tidak merespoon perkataannya. Luhan menundukkan kepala, takut jika perkataannya membuat Minseok marah.

"Lu…" Minseok memanggil Luhan dengan nama panggilan kesukaannya.

Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik mata Minseok yang indah.

"Maaf kan aku Lu…. Aku tidak mau mengingat masa-masa itu lagi." Ucap Minseok dengan mantap. Jantung Luhan seolah-olah berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Minseok. Luhan tau bahwa ia telah menyakiti Minseok. Dan mungkin Minseok telah membencinya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Min, maafkan aku yang dulu pernah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Minseok." Ucap Luhan terbata-bata.

"Kau bukan hanya menyakiti perasaanku Lu, kau bahkan telah menghancurkannya. Membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berguna di dunia ini, berpikir bahwa jika aku mati maka kau akan bahagia, kau akan tenang. Hingga waktu itu aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Karena untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini jika orang yang sangat aku cintai mengacuhkanku, orang yang aku sayangi dengan sepenuh hati meninggalkanku. Apakah kau tau perasaanku waktu itu Lu? Apakah kau tau sakitnya hati ini Lu? Bahkan kau menuduhku berselingkuh. Kau tidak akan oernah mengerti sama sekali. Aku membencimu…" Minseok menangis, tubuhnya terguncang kerena ia tak mampu lagi memendam sakit yang dulu ia rasakan.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam karena baru sekarang Luhan tau masalah mereka dulu. Luhan mengira Minseok meninggalkannya, karena Minseok telah menemuka orang lain. Luhan memang bodoh. Ia meninggalkan Minseok yang sangat ia sayangi, ia meninggalkam Minseok yang sangat mencintainya. Air matapun menetes dari mata Luhan. Air mata penyesalan. Penyesalan karena telah menyia-nyiakan Minseok, penyesalah katena telah menhancurkan hati Minseok, menyesal kenapa ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mempertahankan Minseok disisinya. Kini hanya penyesalah yang Luhan rasakan.

"Min, maafkan aku…." Ucap Luhan perlahan sambil mendekap tubuh Minseok.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Lu, aku telah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Seberapa besar pun rasa benciku padamu, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Karena rasa cintaku yang sangat besar padamu." Ucap Minseok dengan terbata-bata.

"Minseok aku masih sangat mencintaimu, kembalilah padaku. Aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku. Aku mohon Minseok, kembalilah." Isak Luhan sambil menatap Minseok.

Minseok hanya bisa terdiam, tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu Minseok impikan. Minseok tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Luhan aku…." Belum sempat Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan telah memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman yang sangat mereka rindukan. Hanya sebentar bibir mereka bertemu, karena handphone Minseok berbunyi. Minseok langsung mendorong Luhan dan mengangkat telephonenya.

"_Ne Hunah?"_

"_Ah aku sedang dirumah temanku hun…"_

"_Wae? Apakah kau cemburu?" _Minseok tertawa pelan.

Luhan hanya mengamati Minseok. Bibirnya melengkung indah melihat Minseok bahagia. Ia menyadarinya, Minseok telah bahagia sekarang. Minseok telah tersenyum lagi. Dan Luhan tidak ingin mengahancurkannya.

"_Baiklah huna aku akan segera pulang…. Nado saranghae~" _

Minseok mengakhiri percakapannya dengan kekasihnya. Wajahnya yang semula bersinar, kini kembali kelam ketika melihat Luhan. Minseok bukannya tidak menyukai Luhan, Minseok masih sangat menyayangi Luhan, tapi ia tau, ia tak akan bisa bahagia dengan Luhan. Kini ia sudah memilki Sehun. Kini ia telah mencintai Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan Minseok tidak ingin menghianati Sehun.

"Luhan maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi seperti dulu aku mencintaimu." Ucap Minseok.

"Ahh…. Aku mengerti Minseok. Lagi pula, aku sudah senang kau bisa tersenyum lagi." Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Lu. Sehun telah menungguku. Dan untuk baju ini, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." Kata Minseok sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak usah Min, aku memberikan baju itu untukmu. Sebagai barang kenang-kenanganku padamu."

"Ah…. Terima kasih Lu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut. Minseok sudah hendak membuka pintu apartment Luhan, ketika Luhan memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya menseok tersentak, namun kini ia telah membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Minseok melepaskan pelukan itu, dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Luhan.

"Minseok tunggu…. Minseok aku mohon…. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…. Minseok…. Minnn…."

"_Lu…."_

"_Luuu…." _

"_Luhannn….."_

_Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Minseok sedang menatapnya khawatir._

"_Minseok? Mengapa kau masih ada disini? Bukannya kau sudah meninggalkanku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur._

"_Apa? Sejak kapan aku meninggalkanmu? Aku dari tadi ada disini Lu Han." Jawab Minseok dengan wajah yang kebingungan._

"_Jadi…. Jadi kau masih milikku?" ucap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok erat. Luhan bersyukur itu hanya mimpi dan Minseok masih ada disampingnya, Minseok masih menjadi miliknya._

"_Yak..,,. Luhan ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Aku… aku hanya bermimpi sangan buruk." _

_Mereka bertahan diposisi ini cukup lama, mereka saling berpelukan erat, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Minseok. Menghirup aroma Minseok yang rasanya sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Sedangkan Minseok mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Luhan._

"_Minseok…."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah padaku jika sikapku membuatmu kesal, kau akan mengatakannya padaku. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu mencintaiku."_

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Lu, apapun yang terjadi cintaku tidak akan pernah berkurang."_

_Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Minseok. Mencari kebohongan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Luhan cari. Tapi Luhan hanya melihat ketulusan dan cinta. Luhan mendekatkan bibir mereka agar mereka bersatu. Luhan mencium Minseok dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Berharap semoga ia bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Minseok dan lembutnya bibir Minseok selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Luhan, kemarin aku bertemu dengan tetanggaku ketika aku masih kecil. Dan ia berjanji akan mengunjungi kita hari ini." Ucap Minseok di minggu pagi yang tenang._

_Sebelum Luhan sempat menanggapi perkataan Minseok, mereka mendengar bell apartment mereka berbunyi. Minseok langsung berlari menuju pintu apartment mereka dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka. Sedangkan Luhan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang. Lulan membelalakkan mata ketika melihat tamu mereka. Minseok memperkenalkan pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu sebagai tetangga Minseok yang tadi ia ceritakan._

_._

_._

"_Annyeonghaseyo… Oh Sehun imnida…." Kata pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__END__

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Author note's:_

_Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic ini. Maaf kalau endingnya jadi gini. Aku gak tega ngeliat Luhan menderita hohoho…. Sebenernya niatan awal mau ngebuat Xiuhun and broken!Xiuhan... tapi tiba-tiba pikiranku berubah haluan…. Jadi deh awal dan akhir yang—menurutku—enggak nyambung hehehe…._

_Selamat Membaca dan jangan Lupa dikasih kritik dan saran ^^~_


End file.
